Vault 63
|cell name =Vault63Ext Vault63Entrance (interior) Vault63 (interior) |refid = (interior) (interior) |keywords = * * * * |editor id =Vault63Location }} Vault 63 is a Vault-Tec vault located in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. The vault was slated to be part of vault raids in the add-on Nuclear Winter. However, the quests associated with Vault 63 have not been released. Because Vault 94 will close with the release of Wastelanders, Vault 63's future and release schedule is unclear. Background As with the other vaults, Vault 63 was sealed shut during the Great War in 2077. Twenty-five years later in 2102, the vault remains sealed. Vaults 63, 96 and 94 are associated with vault raids, a team quest where there is an emergency in the vault that must be fixed. Player characters are notified through an emergency radio beacon. These are instanced dungeons, where groups of 1-4 can enter and attempt to complete the raid for the chance at unique rewards. Layout The vault entrance is located inside a small cave, the entrance of which is concealed by a one-room shack. Inside the shack are several junk items. The door across from the entrance opens onto a small balcony with additional junk items, while the door to the left of the entrance leads into the cave. Outside the vault door is a functioning terminal that divulges nothing about the vault's status apart from the fact that it is sealed. A keycard slot next to the terminal accepts the "Vault 63 access ID card." There's also the "Vault 63 resident ID card" and "Vault 63 maintainence ID card." Vault 63 also contains a maintenance terminal, a reactor control terminal, a security office terminal, a "security mission terminal," an "engineering certification terminal," a "fireman certification terminal" and a "military certification terminal." The engineering, fireman and military certification terminals all contain an option to locate a fireman, engineer or officer respectively. Vault 63's reactor control terminal has an option to cool down the reactor of the vault, taking three minutes to complete. The security office terminal has no text or menu items, and the maintenance terminal gives the player character an option to activate the fire suppression system of Vault 63. To the left of the metal bridge, there is an emergency management terminal containing most information about the vault. Notable loot There are two ID cards inside the vault, though they cannot currently be reached: * Vault 63 resident ID card * Vault 63 maintainence ID card Notes * It is not currently possible to open the Vault 63 door or officially access its interior without using glitches. It was slated to be opened as part of the vault raid system, though just Vaults 94 and 96 were formally announced. However, only Vault 94 was made available and will close with the release of Wastelanders, making the release schedule of Vaults 63 and 96 uncertain. A quest image for Vault 63 can still be found in the game's files. * Event and terminal localization in the game's strings suggest that the vault was planned to have three types of events: ** Rioting, where the player chatacters would have to procure the Military Officers' IDs and report to the entrance, in order to subdue the rioters. ** Fire emergency, where the player characters would participate in putting out the fires that broke out throughout the vault, using the Fire Chief's ID. ** Reactor meltdown, where the player characters would save the vault from a catastrophic failure, using the nuclear officer's ID. Appearances Vault 63 appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The vault number is a reference to the date of West Virginia's admission to the union on June 20th, 1863. Gallery Fo76 Vault 63 shack exterior BETA.png|The shack concealing the cave entrance to Vault 63 Fo76 Vault 63 shack interior BETA.png|The interior of the shack. The door on the left leads into the cave Vault_63_quest.png|Upcoming quest image Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations Category:Vaults es:Refugio 63 pt:Vault 63 ru:Убежище 63 uk:Сховище 63